Past is here
by lolicornefofol
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si Alice était restée au Whyte Wyrm pendant le discours d'FP? OS Falice


Si Alice n'avait pas quitté le bar pendant le discours d'FP, que ce serait-il passé ?

* * *

Elle le regardait avec de grand yeux. Il avait toujours su parler aux Serpents. Après son discours mouvementé, la mère et la fille rentrèrent dans le maison tranquille.

Alice était bouleversée, les paroles d'FP l'avaient touché personnellement. La blonde ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle regarda l'heure. 3h. Elle se leva, enfila un survêtement et un sweat-shirt par dessus sa nuisette en dentelle noire. Elle prit les clés de la voiture, sortit et partit en direction du mobile-home des Jones. Elle toqua trois fois avant qu'une lumière ne s'allume et que quelqu'un lui ouvre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Alice ?

-Je viens voir comment tu as terminé. Je vois que les Alcooliques Anonymes ne t'ont pas recontacté !

-Au lieu de crier, assieds-toi et pose moi autant de question que tu le souhaites jusqu'à que tu sois convaincu que je ne suis plus l'idiot d'il y a vingt ans.

Elle exécuta

-Je croyais que tu voulais quitter les Serpents ?

-Jughead a des problèmes à cause de moi et je ne veux pas le laisser comme mon père m'a laissé.

-Avec quel Serpent ?

-La Charmeuse.

-FP, tu aurais du m'en parlé je t'aurai aidé !

-Tu aurais aggravé les choses. Elle nous en veut encore Al.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle est sur le dos d'un gosse de seize ans ?!

-Oui.

-FP, je suis …

-Tu n'y es pour rien.

-Mais si je ne t'avais pas demandé de la quitter pour moi, on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui.

-Mais je n'aurais jamais su que tu m'aimais Alice.

Il s'assied à côté de la blonde et posa sa main sur la cuisse de cette dernière avant de poursuivre.

-Et je ne pourrais pas, aujourd'hui, te dire à quel point je t'aimais et t'aime encore.

-Forsythe, on est marié, on ne peut pas …

-Le jour où tu seras prête à quitter ton abruti de mari, je serais là. »

Elle se leva, embrassa son ancien amant sur le front et partit. Les deux Serpents étaient accro à l'autre et ils venaient de se dire pour le première fois depuis leur séparation et leur mariage que la flamme était toujours là.

* * *

L'attente d'FP ne fût pas longue. Dès qu'elle fût rentrée dans le Northside, elle croisa Hal dans la cuisine :

« Tu as dormi où ?

-Dans notre lit.

-Vraiment ?! C'est bizard parce que d'après le mouvement de la couette, je suis sur que tu n'as pas dormi dans notre lit.

-Hal, tu es ridicule. Je n'ai juste pas trouvé le sommeil alors je suis partie faire un tour. »

Le couple ne reparla pas avant le soir même, au moment du repas. Betty les avait laissé pour dîner chez les Lodge.

« Ce matin, tu t'es promené où ?

-Tu es lourd Hal.

-J'aimerai comprendre pourquoi tu ne me dis pas que tu es allé voir Jones !

-Parce qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, le seule bruit dans la pièce fût le micro-onde.

-Vous recouchez ensemble ?

Aucune réponse.

-Comme au lycée, quand tu m'as quitté pour lui et que tu es revenu quand il t'a quitté alors que tu étais enceinte de lui !

Toujours rien.

-Quand est-ce que tu vas te rendre compte qu'il ne te mérite pas et qu'il fait souffrir notre famille ? Ouvre les yeux, merde Alice ! Soit moins conne ! »

D'un mouvement brusque, Alice prit ses clefs de voiture et son sac. Elle claqua la porte d'un grand coup pour montré son mécontentement. Archie et Fred, depuis le garage ouvert, la regardèrent de travers. Elle roula aussi vite que possible chez FP. Elle n'eut pas à toquer cette fois-ci. Jughead sortit quand elle arriva:

« Mme Coop.

-Alice, moi c'est Alice. Ou est ton père ?

-Dans la salle de bain, pourquoi ?

-Pour rien, merci »

Jughead sortit et laissa Alice rentrer. Cette dernière alla jusqu'à la salle de bain, entra sans toquer. FP était nu dans la douche :

« Alice !

-Chut !

Elle laissa tomber sa veste, sa jupe, sa chemise et ses escarpins sur le sol et rejoignit FP sous l'eau en sous-vêtement.

-J'aurais besoin d'aide pour enlever le reste monsieur Jones. »

FP sourit lorsqu'il comprit.

La blonde se tourna pour que le SouthSide Serpent accède à l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge. Il rejoignit la pile de vêtements. L'homme commença à embrasser le cou nu de la blonde avant de descendre jusqu'à sa taille, où il s'arrêta devant le tatouage des Serpents légèrement caché par le bout de tissu. Une fois la culotte de la blonde enlevée, il se redressa. Alice se retourna et l'embrassa avec passion avant qu'ils se remirent à faire l'amour comme à l'époque, n'importe où et n'importe quand.

Jughead, Betty, Veronica, Archie, Kevin et les Pussycats en payèrent les frais le lendemain soir, lorsque le fils Jones invita ses amis à boire un verre. Heureusement ou malheureusement, seul Betty et Jughead les « virent » à l'acte. En arrivant vers l'emplacement, tous sauf l'ancien couple partirent dans un débat interminable sur les styles musicaux. Jug et Betty allèrent alors dans le mobile-home avant les autres. Lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte, ils retrouvèrent M. Jones et Mme Cooper nu sous un plaide :

« Maman ?

-Papa ?

-Elizabeth, tu tombes bien, tu peux aller chercher mes vêtements dans la salle de bain ?

-Dans la salle de bain ?

-Oui, je ne l'ai pas repris depuis que je suis arrivée.

-Tu peux me ramener les miens aussi ? Ils sont dans ma chambre.

La blonde y alla, gênée.

-Mais c'est les vêtements que tu portais hier !

-Oui.

-Ah. On va sortir le temps que vous vous habillez. »

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent, ils virent les autres du groupe avancés vers eux :

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Mon père est occupé avec quelqu'un.

-Occupé ?

-Oui Veronica ! On devrait y aller.

Alice ouvrit la porte, à moitié habillée. Elle baissa la tête et alla jusqu'à sa voiture sans parler.

-Occupé avec Mme Cooper ?

-Oui Archie ! s'énerva Betty. J'y vais, à demain »

La jeune blonde rentra dans la voiture, où sa mère essayait de se rhabiller correctement.

-Et Papa ?

-Quoi ton père ? Il va enfin me quitter ?

-Maman, tu ne peux pas tout plaquer comme ça !

-J'aurai dû le faire depuis bien longtemps mon chou. FP et moi, ça remonte bien avant que je rencontre ton père. On est rentré ensemble dans les Serpents à quinze ans car dans notre lycée, on n'arrivait pas à s intégré avec les gens du Northside. Les choses en entraînant une autre, notre idylle se termina mal à cause des Serpents. Fais attention Betty, ton histoire avec Jughead est précieuse. Ne la brise pas à cause de ces motards.

-Et Papa ?

-Dès que je rentre, je fais mes valises et trouve une maison ou un appartement.

-Et pour FP ?

-Si ça tient, pourquoi pas avoir un colocataire. »

* * *

Laissez votre avis sur ce OS!

J'écris également une fanfiction plus longue qui ne suit pas le cour des épisodes. Vous pouvez allez y faire un tour.


End file.
